


Afterwards

by Applefall



Series: Fall Out Apartment [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Peterick are coupley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his date with Andy, Joe heads to Pete and Patrick's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this would be very trohley fluff but I'm kind of in a writers block so this was born. I still think it's cute but the next one will definitely be cuter because lots of trohley feels

Joe returns to his apartment after his first date with Andy in a daze. Andy has definitely left a lasting impression, and Joe wants so much more than just a light kiss on the cheek. He keeps touching his cheek nonetheless, the spot where Andy kissed him, and giggling to himself. Actually fucking giggling. God, he's like a teenage girl coming home from her first date.

But he somehow can't bring himself to care. Like, at all. Andy was sweet and Andy was nice, but Andy was also badass and fucking hot. He was basically everything Joe was looking for in a guy. He hopes that after tonight he doesn't have to look anywhere else. He heads inside his apartment complex and goes up to his floor, debating on going to his own apartment rather than Pete and Patrick's. If he goes to his own, Pete will kill him for not giving him the details. Joe decides he doesn't want to die before he has the chance to kiss Andy, so he knocks on their door and waits.

He hears a stumbling and then a shout of, "Pete, you fucker, move your shoes!" And then Patrick's throwing open the door. His strawberry hair is messy and the top two buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned, along with his jeans. "Oh my god, you two fuck like rabbits." Joe groans, pushing past Patrick to get into their apartment. He doesn't bother waiting for Patrick to invite him in, because he knows neither of them care.

Patrick huffs from behind him and closes the door, moving past Joe to stand near the couch. With long, thin fingers he buttons his shirt and his jeans, looking down at Pete. Pete's sprawled on the floor, looking pissed. His shirt is rucked up and his own jeans are unbuttoned. "Joe, fuck you! I was about to get laid." Pete tells him, but his scowl turns into a shit-eating grin. "How was the date?" Joe rolls his eyes and prods him with his boot, making him sit up.

Joe flops down on the couch once he has their attention and says, "You'll get laid later." Then he lets out a sigh, long and probably dreamy sounding. "Andy was perfect." Patrick sits next to him and from his expression, Joe can just tell he's dying to hear more.

"He's a gentleman." Joe tells the two of them, surprised when Patrick nods, like he's agreeing. Pete looks at Patrick sourly and climbs off the floor, only to flop forward and wrap himself around Patrick.

"Me and Andy went on one date." Patrick explains, allowing his boyfriend to smother him. The tanned man looks up with a touch of envy in his eyes, and Joe rolls his own. He's not entirely surprised, Patrick and Andy are both funny in a kind of awkward way, but in a way where it's endearing. But Pete and Patrick work perfectly together somehow, even though they're nearly complete opposites.

Joe snickers at Pete, before looking back up at Patrick, whose watching him expectantly. "He kissed my cheek." Pete looks up then, surprised.

"Wow, he must have really liked you to have even kissed your cheek on your first date." Pete exclaims, before burying his face in Patrick's pale neck. Joe feels giddiness rush through him. Andy really liked him then. He's so relieved, because he's definitely liking Andy a shit-ton.

Joe giggles then, making Patrick giggle, who in turn makes Pete giggle. They sound like schoolgirls, giggling and talking about their crushes. Joe really doesn't mind though. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else, with the slight exception of Andy Hurley.

"You got his number then, right?" Patrick asks after they all stop giggling, a genuine smile on his face. Joe nods, glad he had such great friends, then scrambling for his phone. There's a text from Andy, sent a few minutes ago.

**From: Andy**

_I had a lot of fun and you're really cool. I hope we can do that again really soon?? Just tell me when you're free. :)_

Joe feels a grin cross his face as he reads the text, and then holds it out for Patrick and Pete to see. Patrick aww's over it and Pete does so as well. They spend the next few minutes coming up with a text to send to Andy. Pete argues that it has to be flirty, but subtle, something that makes Andy want more. Patrick seems to agree, but he's pretty terrible at actually coming up with something. It's definitely more of Pete's forte, so Joe and him send the perfect reply. Joe is so fucking happy right now, sitting with his best friends and giggling over a cute man.

His life is great right now.

Joe stays for a little while, even though it's late. Joe knows that Pete hardly ever gets sleep and that Pa's a night owl, so it doesn't matter that much. Joe leaves when the two start getting a little handsy with each other, Pete not-so-subtly undoing Patrick's jeans. Joe wishes them goodnight and heads to his own apartment after that, putting on music to block out the noises of their fucking. If anything, he's learned that music normally blocks them out.

Joe reclines in his bed and shoots a text off to Andy, planning on going to bed soon after, but it ends up becoming two texts when he replies, and then three, and then it's somehow two in the morning and they're talking about everything and anything. Joe really, really likes Andy, likes the way he's open-minded and accepting of everything. He can only hope that Andy likes him back.

He invites Andy to come over in the afternoon so they can hang out, and Andy agrees. The texts get a little more flirty until they say goodnight, agreeing that three in the morning is pretty late, and Joe falls asleep with a huge smile on his face.

Joe can't wait for Andy to come over.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me a fic prompt at Centurese.tumblr.com. I will not respond publicly, but I will get to your request eventually! If you do want me to respond, send the FIC prompt to twinskelektons.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
